The Hamadas (The Incredibles AU)
by kade32
Summary: BASED on the 2004 film, The Incredibles. After being forced to live a normal live, former superheroes, Hiro and Gogo, retire from their crime-fighting days to raise a family. Hiro wishes to go back to being a superhero again, so he inadvertently stumbles upon a program that has put recent superheroes to their doom and a familiar face from his past. Pairing: Hirogo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Incredibles and Big Hero 6 do not belong to me, but to Disney. This will be a HiroxGogo shipping. I always thought Gogo would make a terrific Elastigirl since she has the perfect hips and buttocks for it, in a matter of course. I will need to warn you, however, this story may contain some lemon and fetishism. You won't have a problem with that, will you? Read and** **review whenever you can.**

* * *

 **CAST:  
** **Hiro Hamada as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible  
** **Gogo Tomago as Helen Parr/Elastigirl/Mrs. Incredible  
** **Wasabi-No-Ginger as Lucius Best/Frozone  
** **Alistair Krei as Syndrome  
** **The Bot Fight Lady as Mirage  
Aunt Cass as Edna Mode**

* * *

 _There sat a young teenage Japanese-American boy wearing an indigo super-suit with red accents and black body armor along with big gloves. He was holding a small microphone and examined it with confusion. This was Hiro Hamada, or just Mr. Hamada, the famous superhero and protector of San Fransokyo. His powers included super strength, super intelligence, powers over robotics and can bend the laws of science. He is a college graduate best known for his high IQ and advanced skills at robotics. Hiro sat in a studio and was being interviewed for live television._

 _"Uh, is this on?" He asked someone to his left._

 _"Oh, that's fine." A woman replied offscreen._

 _Hiro chuckled, "I can smash through walls, I just can't...We'll just..." He attached the tiny microphone to the chest area of his suit and cleared his throat._

 _"So, Mr. Hamada, do you have a secret_ _identity?" The woman, his interviewer, asked._

 _"Every superhero has a secret identity like me. I really don't know anyone who doesn't." Hiro answered with a cocky chuckle. "I mean, who wants the pressure of being super all the time?_

* * *

 _An older-looking Korean-American teenage girl with an aura of toughness surrounding was being interviewed as well. She wore a yellow helmet and black and yellow super-suit with yellow maglev yellow discs on her wrists and feet along with a black underclothing of her suit with red linings. This was the superheroine known as Gogo Tomago who had superhuman speed, elasticity,_ _flexibility and enhanced agility. Being an adrenaline junkie, she killed for so much speed and was known to be the fastest superhero in San Fransokyo._

 _"Of course, I have a secret identity." She responded after being asked the same_ _question. She gestured to her suit. "Can you see me going around in this in a supermarket. Come on! I wanna go shopping and racing NASCAR as Gogo Tomago, know what I mean?" Gogo smirked._

* * *

 _Next, a tall and really buff African-American teenager with dreadlocks was being interviewed. He dons a green and almost turquoise super-suit with a long-simmering cape along with layered Japanese cropped pants and jikatabi shoes. Here was Wasabi-No-Ginger, the superhero with retractable plasma blades from devices on his forearms. In his civilian form, he always tries to make everything precise and as perfect as possible. Some say that he suffers from OCD, but he denies this. His powers involve some cryokinesis and can manipulate kinetic energy._

 _"_ _Superladies, they're always trying to tell you their secret_ _identity." The large boy answered and said softly. "Think it'll strengthen the relationship or something like that. I_ _said, ''Girl, I don't want to know about your mild-mannered alter ego.'' or_ _anything like that. I mean, you tell me you're a_ _super-mega-ultra-lightning-babe. That's quite all right with me. I'm good. I'm good."_

* * *

 _"No matter how many times you save peoples lives, it always manages to get back into jeopardy again." Hiro scoffed and stared to rant, "Sometimes I just want them to stay saved, you know? I feel like a maid. "I just cleaned this mess up already. Can we just keep it clean for 10 minutes?!"_

 _He then stood up to his feet and started to block the camera._

 _"I could get to that point." The interviewer replied. "Wait, don't get up. We're not finished-"_

* * *

 _"...Sometimes, I think I'd just like the simple life, you know? Maybe it would be time for me to just remove the mask and put on a tie. Relax a little and raise a family." Hiro explained._

* * *

 _"Settle down, are you kidding me?" Gogo asked in_ _disbelief with a slight chuckle. "I'm on top of my game here. I'm right up here with the big dogs! Girls, come on! Leave the saving of the world to the men? And let them have all fun and praise? I don't think so! I don't think so."_

* * *

San Fransokyo, the so-called city of the future. It was a very wondrous city famous for it's robotics industries and such, but there was one small flaw. It was crawling with crime waiting around every corner. And that's why it has superheroes, protecting the citizens from crime's ugly grasp. A group of police cars caused after some robbers in their car in a high-speed chase after a successful heist. One of the crooks cocked their machine gun and fired at the cops. The policemen fired back, careful not to hit any passing citizens. Hiro rode his motorcycle down the street and wearing a tuxedo. He was getting to an important event and he needed to be there as soon as possible, but then the small screen on his bike sparked to life, announcing the chase.

 _"We interrupt for an important bulletin. A deadly high-speed_ _pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway, traveling northbound on Roshima_ _Pkwy."_

Hiro just couldn't resist the urge to stop these bandits from going too far. So he checked his watch to see it was 6:00 PM.

"Yeah, I have time." He said and adjusted some dials on his bike to get a closer look at where the chase was leading.

He zoomed his bike down an empty alleyway and he activated a procedure that caused him to be in his super-suit in the blink of an eye and now he was ready for action. His tracker told him to take a right up ahead. Then his bike transformed into a more high-tech and extravagant vehicle with red and indigo colors like on his suit and then Hiro sped out of the alleyway and down the highway in the speed that would put Gogo to shame. He dodged past cars and traffic to get to the desired location. However, just up ahead, an elderly woman stood by a tree and waved her arms to get the young boy's attention.

"Oh, Mr. Hamada. Mr. Hamada." She called.

Once Hiro saw the woman, he hit the brake on his bike and it shifted into a stop in front of her.

"What is it, ma'am?" asked Hiro.

"My poor kitty won't come down." She pointed upwards to show him her pet cat stuck in a high branch of the tree.

Hiro got off of his motorcycle and replied, "Right away, ma'am. But I recommend you stand clear. There could be trouble."

"No, no, you don't need to worry. He's quite tame." The woman rebutted.

The cops and the bandits were coming in close as Hiro ripped the tree right out of the ground and held it over to the woman while she held her arms out to catch her cat. He started to shake the tree, hoping the feline would release it's claws and land safely in his owners's arms. Then the screen on his motorcycle beeped, indicating that the chase was coming his way. Hiro looked and saw the cars racing by.

"Let go now." He prayed quietly and shook the tree harder.

The more he shook the tree, the closer the chase got. Hiro shook it even harder as the chase closed in on him. Finally, the cat lets go of the bark and landed in the woman's arm. Then Hiro slammed the tree in the middle of the room, right on the hood of the car, stopping the bandits' escape. The policemen arrested them while Hiro placed the tree back in place.

"Thanks again, Mr. Hamada." One of the cops smiled. "You've done it again."

"You're one of a kind."

"Oh, it was nothing." He waved off cockily. "Just doing my job."

 _"Attention all units. We have report of a tour bus robbery..."_

"Tour bus?" repeated Hiro as he checked his watch. "I still have time. Officers. Ma'am. Kitty."

They all nodded to him with a smile and Hiro went back to hop on his motorcycle, but he saw someone sitting on it already.

"Cool! Ready for takeoff!"

Hiro looked confusedly to see a young boy with dirty blonde hair wearing some cheesy superhero outfit. He seemed like a cosplayer.

"What the? Who are you and what are you doing on my motorcycle?" demanded Hiro.

"Well, I'm Hero Boy!" The kid introduced proudly with his fists on his hips in a dramatic superhero pose.

"Wait a minute. You're that kid from the Comic Con." Hiro said as he tried to remember his name. "A-Alice,...Alistair Krei! Alistair!"

"My name is Hero Boy!" Alistair insisted.

"Look, I've been nice. I signed some autographs, I posed for photos..."

Alistair interrupted him saying, "No, no, you don't have to worry about training me. I know all you're moves, you're crime-fighting style, favorite catchphrases, everything! I am you're number one fan!"

But Hiro had heard enough and this kid was just plain out creepy and annoying. He pressed a button on his glove, activated the eject seat, flinging Alistair into the air and onto the grass. Hiro hopped on his motorcycle and zoomed away without looking back.

"Hey, wait!" Alistair hollered.

* * *

Up on a rooftop, a burglar was rampaging through a purse next to a door entrance. That is until a familiar shadow creeped upon him, catching him by surprise.

"You know, you can tell a lot about a women by the contents of her purse, but maybe that's not what you had in mind." Hiro replied and threateningly advanced toward him.

The thief nervously stepped backward and fearfully pulled out his gun and aimed it at Hiro. "Hey, now, look-"

Suddenly, he was knocked out by a fist that was stretched out and coming out from behind the door entrance, sashaying, was none other than the speed demon, Gogo Tomago.

"Gogo." said Hiro in surprise.

"Mr. Hamada." Gogo smirked with her hands on her hips. Then she crouched down to pick up the unconscious robber.

"It's okay, I got him." Hiro dismissed, hoping to take care of it himself.

Gogo dropped the burglar and teasingly said, "Sure, you got him. I just took him out for you."

"Yeah, you sure did. But his attention was on me." Hiro argued playfully.

"A fact I exploited to do my job." said Gogo, equally playfully.

"You mean _my_ job?" corrected Hiro.

"Oh, yes, _you're_ job, Mr. Hero." Gogo teased, poking his nose. "I think a simple "thank you" would suffice."

"Thank you, but I don't need any help."

These two began a little playful, flirtatious argument together as Gogo usually likes to tease Hiro with her little seduction skills and flirtations. Hiro always did have a crush on her. He's been in love with her ever since she stopped a robbery before he could and she only gave him a wink and a warm, flirty smile. Gogo had the same feelings as well.

"Whatever happened to "ladies first"?" asked Gogo with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever happened to equal treatment?" Hiro asked back.

While they were exchanging teases with one another, the robber regained consciousness, thinking they were fighting.

"Hey, look. The lady got me first." He stepped in before he was reward with another one of Gogo's flying punches.

"We could share, you know." whispered Gogo seductively as she got her face inches close to Hiro's.

"I work alone." Hiro resisted.

"I think you need to be more..." Before he could react, the Korean girl jumped over his shoulder and ran underneath his legs, coming face to face with him once again. "...flexible."

"Are...you doing anything later?" Hiro stuttered, blushing madly.

"I have a previous engagement." Gogo grinned before she turned and took her leave, letting her hips swing side to side. Using her discs, she dashed off from rooftop to rooftop with the help of her lightning speed and flexibility to disappear into the sunset, leaving Hiro in a love daze. He whistled at the sight. Gogo always knew how to make an entrance and an exit. After a few minutes as the sun began to set, Hiro had the robber handcuffed on the roof.

"Now you stay here." He ordered. "They usually pick up the trash in an hour."

A helicopter flew by and Hiro heard a certain someone call out from other side of town.

"Hey, Hamada!" He saw Wasabi hopping from building to building, using his super jump.

"Hey, Wasabi!" Hiro called back to his friend.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?!" Wasabi hollered back as he grabbed onto the helicopter.

"I still have time!" Hiro shouted after checking his watch again to see it was 7:30 AM.

He heard a crowd screaming and when to see that everyone stood in front of a tall building and looking up where a person stood at the very top of the building. Hiro watched in shock as the person then jumped from the edge and descended fast. Thinking quick, Hiro ran a few inches back and waited before he took off and jumped off the rooftop he was on and grabbed the man while crashing through a window into the building. Hiro landed on top of the man as he groaned in agony.

"I think you broke something." He whimpered.

"Sorry about that. With counseling, I think you'll come to forgive me." Hiro reminded him, before he hear a faint sound. "Wait a minute."

He dragged the man aside to see he was standing inside of the local bank. The sound he was listening too became more apparent as he followed down a hallway. Hiro got close to the wall on the right and as he pressed his ear to it for a better listen, it sounded like beeping that started to speed up. Hiro instantly knew what this was and his eyes grew huge. He ducked out of the way the wall exploded, leaving a huge wall. When the smoke cleared, a slender man dressed like a mime stepped out with a menacing grin and carrying bags of money in both hands. Hiro moved the large vault door out of the way as he coughed and glared at the mysterious man.

"Bomb Voyage." He seethed.

" _Monsieur Hamada._ " The villain said back in French.

"And Hero Boy!" A voice called out. The two looked to see Alistair standing at the broken hole in the window in a heroic pose.

"Hero Boy?" Bomb Voyage said confused.

Alistair then rocketed into the air and landed in front of Hiro. "Hey! Are you curious about how I get around so fast? I have these rocket boots..."

"Go home, kid." Hiro sighed annoyed. "Now."

" _Peu lourdaud._ " grumbled Bomb Voyage.

Alistair ignored the French supervillain's disdainful insult and grabbed Hiro's hand. "Can we talk?" He asked. "You always say be true to yourself, but you never say with part of yourself to be true to. Well, now, I've figured who I am. I am your ward. Hero Boy!"

"And now, you've carried bit it too far, Alistair." grunted Hiro and grabbed Bomb Voyage before he could escape.

"It's because I don't have powers, isn't it?" asked Alistair. "Well, not every superhero has powers, you know. You can be super without them. All you really need is a super-suit, a cool name, combat skills and some sweet gadgets. As for me, I invented these." He gestured to his rocket-powered boots. "I can fly? Can you fly?"

"Fly home, kid." Hiro ordered, not wanting to hear any more out of the little wannabe's mouth. "I work alone."

" _Et votre tenue est tout à fait ridicule!_ " Bomb Voyage added towards Alistair.

"Just give me one chance!" persisted Alistair. "I'll show you! I'll get the police!"

"Alistair, no!" Hiro cried when Bomb Voyage tossed a bomb at his cape as he made his way for the window.

"It will only take a second, okay?"

"No! Stop! There's a bomb!" Hiro jumped after him the second he took off on his rocket boots. He gripped onto his cape as they feel across the sky above the city.

"Hey!" Alistair shouted as he zipped around the air almost like a fly, adding the extra weight he's carrying which as Hiro. "Let go! You're wrecking my flight pattern! I can do this!"

"Will you just..! I'm trying to help!" screamed Hiro as he finally grabbed onto the bomb and took it off, but released Alistair's cape as well, sending him plummeting down onto a monorail track. The bomb landed on the track, too. But it's beeping sped up and it exploded, leaving a huge gap in the tracks. Hiro lifted himself up just in time to see the light of an incoming train, followed by a whistle. Seeing the gap and the train coming closer, Hiro jumped over the gap and ran right into the train's path. He held his hands out, but winced as he braced for impact. The train ran directly into him, causing most of the passengers to fall down from the impact. Hiro strained as he tried his best to slow the train down. With enough strength, the train managed to slow down and finally stopped when it leaned downward through the gap. The police arrived and Hiro was holding Alistair by his arm, bringing him to two officers.

"Take this one home." He ordered. "And make you tell his parents what he's been doing."

"I can help you. You're making a mist-AH! Hey!" begged Alistair before he was forced into the backseat of a police car.

"The injured jumper. You've sent paramedics, right?" asked Hiro.

"They've already picked him up." The policeman confirmed.

"The blast in that building was caused by Bomb Voyage who I caught in the act of robbing the vault." said Hiro. "Now, we might be able to nab him if he set up a perimeter."

Once of the policeman asked, "Wait, you mean he got away?"

"Well, yeah." Hiro nodded and threw an incensed look at the pouty Alistair in the backseat. "Shorty, here, made sure of that."

"Hero Boy!" shouted Alistair angrily.

"You're not affiliated with me!" Hiro shouted back jabbing a finger at him. He then checked his watch and realized it was 10:00 PM. "Oh my god, I'm late. Listen, I gotta get somewhere."

His motorcycle revved up behind him and he quickly hopped and was about to speed away when the cops stopped him.

"But what about Bomb Voyage?"

"Any other night, I would go after him myself, but I really gotta go. But don't worry! We'll get him! Eventually!" Hiro shouted before he zipped away on his motorcycle, leaving the two cops speechless.

* * *

Hiro had time to change back into his tuxedo and parked in front of a church. His motorcycle transformed back into it's original form as Hiro quickly rushed inside, still wearing his helmet. He met up with Wasabi, who was also wearing a tux.

"Is the night still young?" asked Hiro.

"You're very late." Wasabi said seriously.

"How do I look? Nice?" Hiro was about to enter through the doors, before Wasabi stopped him.

"Wait, the helmet! You still got the helmet!" Wasabi helped him remove it and now Hiro was really for the biggest event of his teenage life. He cleared his throat, straightened his tie and placed his hands on the doors.

"Showtime." He said softly before entering through the doors, walking up towards the altar while the organ played. He met up with his soon-to-be wife, Gogo, at the altar and the reverend began.

"Hiro Takachiho, will you have Leiko Tanaka to be your lawfully-wedded wife...?" asked the reverend.

"You're late." Gogo whispered to her fiancé. "When you asked me if I was doing anything later, I didn't realize you'd actually forgotten. I thought it was playful banter."

"It _was_ a playful banter." Hiro told her. "You didn't think I'd skip out on the most important moment of my life, did you?"

"No, but it was cutting it kinda close, don't you think?"

"You just need to be more...flexible." He whispered into her ear, using her words from earlier.

Gogo smiled warmly at her soon-to-be husband's wittiness and said, "I love you, but if we're gonna make this work, you gotta be more than a superhero. You know that, right?"

"...as long as you two shall live?" finished the reverend.

"I do." He nodded, even though he was talking to Gogo.

"I now pronounce this lovely couple husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Without a second prompt, the two young superheroes wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately. Everyone, who were all superheroes, cheered and applauded for the newlyweds. Cameras flashed while the best man, Wasabi, grinned from the audience. The couple broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"As long as we both shall live. Now matter what happens." smiled Gogo.

"Hey, come on. We're superheroes. What could possibly go wrong?" Hiro asked without worry.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The first chapter. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles or Big Hero 6. Sorry for the delay. I just needed a little bit of motivation to continue written this. Thanks for your patience and please read and review.**

* * *

 _"In a stunning turn of events, a superhero is being sued for saving someone who, apparently, didn't want to be saved. The plaintiff, Joshua Vaspeck, who was foiled in his attempt at suicide by Hiro Hamada, has filed suit against the famed young superhero in Superior Court."_

 _Well, as it turned out, that man that Hiro saved from falling from that skyscraper was actually trying to commit suicide and all Hiro did was get in the way. But not only that, but all passengers on the train he was trying to stop from falling into the streets were seriously injured in the process and were now filing their own lawsuits against him. To make matters worse, because there were so much collateral damage left behind during the Supers' crime-fighting_ _activities, the United States government began a new declaration to ban the Supers from using their powers to save lives. The ban had effected the entire country with the propaganda destroying most of the superheroes' careers since they were no longer needed to help the citizens whenever there was trouble afoot. The supers were now forced to live normal lives among the citizens and if they ever used their powers in public again, they would be prosecuted and anyone who witness these actions would have their memories erased._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _"Mr. Vaspeck didn't asked to be saved. Mr. Vaspeck didn't want to be saved. And the injury_ _received by Mr. Hamada's "actions", as quote, causes him daily pain." Vaspeck's lawyer explained to the crowd of reporters outside the court house, regarding Vaspeck's incident with Hiro._

 _"Hey! I saved your life!" Hiro argued angrily, while the people held him back to make sure things between them didn't get even more worse than they already are._

 _"You didn't save my life! You ruined my death!" screamed Vaspeck, glaring at the young boy with eyes full of hatred._

 _"Listen-!" Before Hiro could shoot anything back at the injured man, he was pulled away before he could do or say anything he would regret._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _"_ _Five days later, another suit was filed by victims of the_ _el train accident. Hamada's court losses cost the government millions. And_ _opened the flood gates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over."_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _"It is time for their secret identity to become their only identity. They can either join us or go away." announced Senator Patricia Pike._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _"Under tremendous public pressure, and the crushing_ _financial burden of an ever mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly_ _initiated the superhero relocation program. The supers will be granted amnesty_ _from responsibility for past actions, in exchange for the promise to never_ _again resume hero work. Where are they now? They are living among us. Average_ _citizens, average heroes. Quietly and anonymously continuing to make the world_ _a better place."_

* * *

 _ **15 Years Later...**_

A 29-year old Hiro Takachiho, formerly known as Mr. Hamada, is now working a boring job as an agent for an insurance company, EverCare Insurance. Ever since he was forced to retire from his superhero work and live a normal life with his family, he has taken a new cover job. Needless to say, he had gained a few pounds over the years. Gogo is now an average, stay-at-home housewife. They had given birth to three children. He was now seeing a customer, Mrs. Robertson, an elderly woman and has stamped the word "DENIED" on her files.

"Denied?" She asked worriedly. "You're denying my claim? I don't understand. I have full coverage."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Robertson." sighed Hiro. "But our liability is spelled out on Paragraph 17. It states clearly..."

His phone rings, interrupting his sentence. He rolled his eyes, believing that it's probably either his boss or another customer.

"Excuse me." He answers the phone, feeling stressful. "You've reached EverCare. Hiro Takachiho speaking."

His wife, Gogo, was on the other end who was at home and giving their youngest infant child, Junichi, a bubble bath in the sink. The whole family has now moved into a new house in a new neighborhood. In all honesty, they have been moving a lot lately in the past due to either someone revealing their powers to the public or what it something else that someone didn't know? Either way, they had just moved their things into their new home and their older children were at school.

"Hey, handsome. I'm calling to celebrate a momentous occasion. We are now officially moved in." Gogo gladly declared while scrubbing the young baby's hair with soap.

Hiro exhaled a tired sigh and said, "Yeah, that's great, honey. In the last three years don't count, because..."

"Because I finally unpacked the last box. Now it's official." Gogo laughed jokingly. "Why do we have so much junk?"

"Listen, honey, I have a client." Hiro explained, certainly not in the mood to be discussing certain things with his wife while he's speaking with a customer at this time. He cannot multitask.

"Say no more." Gogo replied. "Go save the world one policy at a time, sugar. I have to go pick the kids up from school. See you tonight."

"Bye, honey." Hiro hangs up the phone to return to his conversation with Mrs. Robertson. "I'm sorry. Where were we?"

"I'm on a fixed income." sobbed the elder woman. "And if you don't help me, I don't what I'll do."

She blew her nose quite loudly into a tissue, making Hiro cringe. How was we was so tired of this painful job. And they made him give up hero work for this? Unbelievable. But being the good samaritan that he is when it comes to helping someone in need, he had to doo something, even if it meant ruining his career. Quickly peeking outside of his cubicle, looking around to make his supervisor wasn't around, he turned back to Mrs. Robertson to do something that would undoubtedly get him fired.

"Alright, listen closely." He whispered, handing her a notepad and pen. "I'd love to help you, but I can't. I'd like to tell you to take a copy of your policy to Elsa Arendelle on..."

He turned his voice down lower so no one could hear him and Mrs. Robertson hastily wrote down his instructions. "Elsa Arendelle - A-R-E-N-D-E-L-L-E - on the third floor. But I can't. I also do not advise you to fill out and file a WS2475 form with our legal department on the second floor. I wouldn't expect someone to get back to you quickly to resolve the matter. I'd like to help, but there's really nothing I can do."

"Oh, thank you, young man." She thanked him, but Hiro tried to shush her.

"I"m sorry, ma'am! I know you're upset!" Hiro poked his head over his cubicle and raised his voice loudly to whoever could be listening right now, hoping not to arouse suspicion from his boss or co-workers.

"Pretend to be upset." He told Mrs. Robertson quietly and she copied, exiting his cubicle with fake sobs. However, his boss, Mr. Evans, walked by as she did and was not happy at seeing yet another dissatisfied client leave Hiro's cubicle, let alone in tears. He marched right in, roaring with fury.

"TAKACHIHO!" He bellowed, making Hiro jolt right out of his seat. Mr. Evans slammed a file on his desk as he ranted, "You authorized payment on the Walker policy?!"

"Someone broke into their house, sir. Their policy clearly covers-" Hiro tried to explain the situation, but his boss was not having it.

"I don't want to hear about their coverage, Hiro! Don't tell me about their coverage! Tell me how you're keeping EverCare in the black. Tell me how that's possible with you writing checks to every Harry Hardluck and Sally Sobstory that gives you a phone call!"

His anger now spent, he stormed out of the cubicle, leaving Hiro all alone in his work. Hiro breathed a sigh and sat back down, mentally asking himself how does he put up with this? True, Hiro did once mention that he wanted to settle down and live a normal life, but this isn't at all what he expected.

* * *

Gogo went to pick up there eldest son and middle-born child, Hideo, who possesses his mother's ability to move faster than the speed of light and sound and tends to take advantage of them to play pranks, which can make fewer folks laugh, but can irritate many others. Take his family for example. On the way, she received word from his principal that to come to his office. She arrived to see Hideo sitting in the office with Principal Jennings and his easily-annoyed teacher, Mr. Wilson.

"I appreciate you coming down here, Mrs. Takachiho." The Principal greeted.

Gogo gave her son a hard stare, making him hastily turn his gaze to the floor to avoid eye contact with her.

"What is this about?" Gogo asked sitting next to Hideo. "Did Hideo do something wrong?"

"Well, he's been very disruptive during the class and he just openly makes a fool out of me in front of the students." explained Mr. Wilson, trying to keep his cool in front of the boy's mother and not to make a scene.

"He says." Hideo made a quiet, mocking mutter.

"Look, I know it's you!" yelled Mr. Wilson, jabbing a finger at him before looking Gogo in the eye. "He put thumbtacks on my stool."

"You saw him do this?" asked Gogo.

"Well,...I...no. Actually I didn't." Mr. Wilson answered in a deflated tone, feeling defeated.

"Huh. Then how did you know it was him?" Gogo asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"I hid a camera." Mr. Wilson said, pulling out a remote. "And this time I got him."

Hideo's eyes widened when he said that. They're gonna find out he has powers because he foolishly used them to entertain himself. He looked at his mother, who was glaring at him for his actions. Gogo hoped - no - prayed that wouldn't have to move again all because Dash broke their cover again. They had just moved to a new house and starting fresh. Gogo did not want to have pay for another house because of this. As Mr. Wilson played the footage he captured, all eyes turned to the screen. At first, it was just a normal class session with Mr. Wilson walking over to his stool, but once he sat right down, he jolted right back up, yelping in pain.

"See?!" He howled, hoping they got the picture. But none of them could actually tell what was going on, since he had his head in the way. "You see? What you didn't see it?"

He rolled his eyes and replayed the scene to the beginning.

"He moves right there!" He yelled pointing to the desk Hideo was sitting at. Nothing's happened yet. "Wait! Wait!"

And then as the timeframe progresses, if you were to look directly at the screen without blinking, you could actually see Hideo dashing out of his seat and coming back all in one second.

"Right THERE! RIGHT AS I'M SITTING DOWN!" Mr. Wilson yelled. "I don't know how he does this. There isn't a tack on my stool before he moves and after he moves, there's a tack. Coincidence? I think NOT!"

Everything became unsteadily quiet now as the other two adults were giving him strange odds, as if he was crazy.

"Uh, Jerry." Principal Jennings said, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't "Jerry" me. THIS LITTLE RAT IS GUILTY!" Mr. Wilson shrilled, pointing an accusatory finger at Dash, who shrunk into his seat.

"You and your son can go now, Mrs. Takachiho. Sorry for all the trouble." said Principal Wilson, to which Mr. Wilson's eyes widen with shock.

The mother and son both left the office with Hideo smirked towards his angry teacher as they left, leaving him ranting angrily and widely, "You're letting him go again?! He's guilty! I can see it on his smug little face! GUILTY, I SAY! GUILTY! GUILTY! _GUITLY!_ "

* * *

The car was quiet for the majority of the drive as Gogo was on the road to her other child's school next. Hideo was just too stubborn and pouty to even face his mother at this rate as he was mostly staring out the window, frowning with disappointment. For as long as he could remember, Hideo wanted to be an olympics athlete; running track and the like. But his parents, mostly Gogo, believe that he's just not qualified to earn his place in sports as he is too immature and sometimes disobedient. Gogo looked at her son and finally decided to speak to him.

"Hideo." She began with a deep sigh. "This is the third time you've been sent to the office. We need to find a better outlet. A more...constructive outlet."

"Maybe I could, if you'd let me go out for sports." Hideo replied with contempt, still refusing to look at her.

"Honey, you know why we can't do that." said Gogo.

"But I promise I'll show up." Hideo was pleading now, finally turning to her. "I'll only be the best by a tiny bit."

"Hideo Shichiro Tadashi Takachiho." Gogo looked at him sternly. "You are an incredibly competitive boy and bit of a showoff. The last thing you need is temptation."

"You always say, 'Do your best'." interjected Hideo, rolling his eyes immaturely. "But you don't really mean it. Why can't I do the best that I can do?"

"Right now, honey, the worlds just wants us to fit in. And to fit in, we just gotta be like everybody else." Gogo informed with her best serious tone, just wanting her son to understand how the world works nowadays.

"But Dad always said our powers were nothing to be ashamed of. Our powers made us special." Hideo confirmed matter-of-factly, though persistently.

"Everyone's special, Hideo." sighed Gogo, shaking her head; tired of hearing that spiel.

"Which is another way of saying nobody is." Dash grumbled and turned his head back towards the window, brooding. The conversation ended there as there was nothing else they could say to each other.

* * *

Miwa "Mi" Takachiho, the eldest child and only daughter of Hiro and Gogo. She possessed the ability to turn her whole body transparent and go by unseen. Another technique is that she can project spherical, indestructible, protective force fields around her or others to avoid damage or harm. She was still trying to perfect her force fields so they last longer, but it took a lot of practice and patience. Honestly, her entire social life was failing as she was a shy little thing, always hiding by her curtain of black hair. She wasn't popular and she didn't have a whole of friends. She had a few to start with and some people like to tease her, especially the cliques of popular girls and cheerleaders. Sometimes, Mi wished she could just disappear to escape the humiliation.

Mi stood outside the school's main entrance, idly standing next to the steps and near the bushes, instead of out in the open with the other kids as usual as she waited for her mother to pick her up. Just then, she turned towards the open school doors to see her crush, Joey Peterson, walking out with his friends as a few girls shot him flirty glances and said "hello" to him in a suggestive manner while his buddies teased him about it. Joey stopped when the felt eyes on him. He turned and saw no one there. Although confused, he waded away, shrugging it off. Mi turned her head invisible to avoid the risk of being embarrassed in front of her crush. She sat on the ground and almost let out a girlish giggle. Even though he didn't see her, he actually laid eyes on her for the first time and it brought a bright red color to her cheeks.

"He looked at me." She bleated with joy and watched him go, before a honk of a car horn interrupted her. She saw her mother and brother waiting in the car for her.

"Come on, Mi!" Hideo loudly urged her over and she rushed over to hop into the front seat, then Gogo drove back home.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of waiting impatiently in a traffic jam, much to his irritation, Hiro finally returned home after a disappointing and averagely boring day at work. He pulled up to the driveway and stepped out, when he suddenly slipped on a skateboard while hanging onto the frame of the door to hold his balance. Hiro groaned angrily and kicked it away.

"Stupid kids on the driveway." He growled under his breath before he noticed that the slips caused him to leave dents in the frame in the shape of his fingers.

"Oh, great." He rolled his eyes and tried to shut the door, but the dented frame made it impossibly. Having enough, he slammed the door very hard until it finally closed, which succeeded in shattering the window. That was the final straw. He cursed and ranted incoherently from all the first world problems he was forced to endure. Hiro was so overwhelmed with annoyance and rage that he lifted his car up and was about to toss it away in anger before he froze when he saw a little boy no younger than 5 sitting on a tricycle, gazing at him with eyes widened with shock. He was blowing bubblegum which popped to show his mouth agape.

With his anger now vanished and forgotten, Hiro quickly placed the car back down, hoping the kid didn't see too much and pretended like it didn't happen. The kid was still was still staring at him, but Hiro was not in the mood to worry about this, so he casually headed inside.

* * *

 **There's the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long, you guys. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
